Post Last Rites: What happend to Mike Logan
by maryshine
Summary: I thought Noth's last episode didn't do his character justice...so I added to it. It takes place right after Last Rites. It explains why Logan left Major Case Squad and what happened to him.
1. What could have been

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF LAW AND ORDER!! **_

_**Author's note: I really enjoyed last night's episode: But I thought the last 15 minutes were such as disappointed. That was supposed to be Logan's exit? Come on! So, I decided to add to it. **_

_**There is kind of a Megan/Mike paring, but not really. Please review and be brutally honest, especially with who Mike should be paired up with. Thanks! **_

* * *

"_Mike, do you have any family?"_

"_No"_

"_Ever wondered why not?"_

Detective Mike Logan walked down the streets of Manhattan with the priest's last words in mind. In the past, Detective Logan never really wanted to get married and have a family. Perhaps because his own childhood was filled with abuse and suffering. Yet, Mike now couldn't help but wonder if he had missed out on something wonderful.

Soon Mike found himself at Megan Wheeler's building. He had heard that her fiancé, Collin, had been arrested for a number of charges by the FBI. Apparently he wasn't the prince charming Wheeler thought him to be. Mike sighed as he rang the bell outside Wheeler's building. Although Detective Wheeler was one tough cookie, Mike knew that she must be feeling lousy; especially after the FBI questioned her.

Mike punched the brick wall. Damn that brit! More than anything, Mike wished he could have just five minutes alone with the baster to give him what he deserved. Yet given his current job situation, it was probably just as well.

Finally, Megan opened the door. Although she had tried to hide her tears, Logan could easily tell that she had been crying.

"I heard what happened," Logan said softly, resting an arm on her shoulder. "I am so sorry. How are you holding up?"

"Okay," Wheeler said, taking in a deep breath, motioning Logan to come it. Logan followed her upstairs to her apartment, not speaking a word.

Even when they were inside Megan's cozy apartment, both were still silent. Megan started to grab two wine glasses. Mike couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"So...what happened?" Soon as those words left his lips, Mike felt like kicking himself. _"Great question, Logan," _He thought to himself. _"That will make her feel better!"_

Wheeler glared at her partner, but after pouring wine in both their glasses, she told him the whole story: How Ross had shown her the pictures and warned her; the embarrassing stop at the airport, and watching the man she thought she loved, getting booked.

"I'm such an idiot, Mike," Megan whispered, putting her now empty glass down on the counter. "I'm a Major Case Detective. Why the hell couldn't I see through him?" Logan grabbed Megan's two soft hands. While he held them as gently as he could, he continued to look in her eyes, firmly. "Hey, this isn't your fault, Wheeler. Colin is a con artist. He makes people see what they want to see." Wheeler nodded, but Logan could tell she didn't believe him.

"Look at me," Logan demanded as he lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"You brought Colin to the squad room twice, and he still fooled me, both times. Wheeler sighed knowing Mike was right.

"I know," she whispered. "I was just hoping that this time around I had really met the right guy, you know?"

"Hey, you will," Mike promised, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"He is out there and you will find him soon enough."

Wheeler smiled. "You know Mike, sometimes you can be really sweet." She gave Mike a peck on the cheek..

The kiss was short and innocent. Maybe it was what the priest was saying about family. Perhaps Mike was afraid that chance had passed him by. What ever the reason, Mike Logan found himself pressing his partner against the wall. Megan Wheeler gasped in surprised but barely protested. Soon they covered each other with kisses, emotions, and empty words that would have to be dealt with later…

* * *

**So should I continue, or stop? What should happen next? I'd love to get another chapter up tomorrow, but only if I get some feedback. **


	2. Logan visit's Lennie's grave

**OMG! Thank you for all the reviews! I don't recall the last time I got so many!! I'm so sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday but I wanted to make sure there were no typos. Again, thanks so much for your input! You make my job easy, LOL! **

* * *

Detective Logan walked down the vacant street of Manhattan, muttering cruses to himself. Mike had originally gone to Megan's apartment to comfort her and ended up sleeping with her instead! Mike kicked a can out of the way onto the street. It was a little before five in the morning, and sun had not yet risen.

The same question went over in Mike's head again and again: How did this happen?? Well Mike knew what started it: Loneliness. Wheeler had just lost her fiancé, and Mike was wondering if he missed out on true happiness by being a life long bachelor. After Megan kissed him, he felt sparks go through his entire body. Then he grabbed her and took advantage of her.

"_Well", _Mike thought to himself "_I didn't _technically_ take advantage of Wheeler." _

Soon after Mike had pressed her up against the wall, Megan ripped Mike's shirt right off his back. Apparently, Megan was much more of wild cat than Mike gave her credit for. "Wheeler!!" Mike had protested. He had just started to realize that this could be a very bad idea.

"Oh, stop it, Mike!" Megan had said as she worked on his belt. "You act as though this was your first time." That shut Mike up real quick.

The sex was great but everything else was wrong. Besides being his partner, Megan Wheeler was at least half Mike's age if not more. Not to mention she was an old protégé of the captain. Nothing good could come from last night's event.

Mike had woken up early, holding Megan's tiny body. When he realized what he had done, he panicked. What would the captain say? What would Megan say when she woke up? What should happen next? Most importantly, how did he really feel about Megan Wheeler?

So for the last hour, the detective had been walking the streets, belittling himself and trying to sort things out.

Mike stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar iron gate coming up on the left. Mike walked faster, opened the gate, and walked inside. Before Mike knew it, he arrived at his old partner's grave site.

Mike looked down at the old stone. It seemed like only yesterday that he met his partner at the 2-7 percent. What Mike would do to go back to those days…when things were a little simpler.

"Hey, Lennie," Mike said. Mike had a lot of partners in his time, but he felt the closest to Lennie. "You're probably wondering what I am doing here in the middle of the night talking to you, right? Well I really screwed up, partner…big time." Mike looked around. He knew it was stupid that anyone else would be here at five in the morning, but Mike also knew he would feel like an idiot if someone saw him talking to a tombstone.

When he was sure no one was around, Mike whispered: "I slept with my partner." Mike tried to picture Lennie shaking his head at him.

"Yeah I know; as if I'm not in enough trouble with the department, right?" Mike sighed and squatted down.

"It's just…well she had just had a bad break with her fiancé and I was starting to wonder if I would have been happier with a wife and kids." A twig snapping near the thicket caused Mike to stand up and look around.

"Hey, who's there?" Mike drew out his gun and started walking towards the thicket.

"This is the New York Police. COME OUT!" Two squirrels came out from the thicket and ran past him. Mike chuckled and put his gun back in the holster.

"I know, Lennie, I'm starting to become paranoid," Mike muttered with a sigh as he walked back towards the grave. "Maybe I should retire!" He squatted back down and picked up a stone, tossing it from one hand to another.

"But do you want to know an even better reason as to why I should retire?" Mike took a deep breath. "I really think I _might _have feelings for Megan."

As Mike continued to talk, he didn't realize that someone _was _watching him. Someone with very dangerous intentions……

* * *

**Hope I don't have any typos this time! So anyone want to predict what is going to happen next? Please review!! **


	3. Megan and Mike

**Author's Note: I have to be honest. I thought about deleting this story. The fact that I put Mike and Megan together kind of made me sick. Yet since so many people seem to like this story, I'll do one more chapter after this and I'll deleat it sometime next week. Again, thank you so much for all your reviews! **

* * *

A very angry Megan Wheeler walked down the empty streets of Manhattan. After a hot, passionate night with her partner, she woke up to find that Mike Logan had disappeared. Megan knew his reputation with women but Megan thought she deserved a little better.

Megan shook her head. If someone had told her yesterday that her fiancé was a fraud and she would end up sleeping with her partner, she would have laughed.

As it was, Megan couldn't believe how Mike ended up in her bed. When Mike kissed her, Megan felt…safe; probably because she knew Mike Logan and trusted him. In a way he was a big brother to her, always watching out for her. Megan couldn't believe how uneasy Mike looked after she took his shirt off. Yet after she led him into the bedroom, he became in charge and God, was he great! He wasn't rough like she feared but gentle and passionate. Afterwards when he held her, Megan remembered Mike murmuring into her ears: _I'm here, Wheeler. You're safe with me. _It felt nice and secure.

Megan looked at her watch. It was a little before six. She figured it was too early for Mike to be at work yet so she decided to go to his apartment and confront him. Megan saw Mike coming in the opposite direction towards his apartment.

"Hey, MIKE!" Wheeler shouted.

Mike stopped in his tracks. His partner was coming towards him and she was not to happy!! _Hell have no furry like a woman scoured, _Mike thought. He glanced at the sky. The sun was about to rise. He was pretty sure that Lennie was probably laughing at him right now. _You're just loving this, aren't you Lenni?" _Mike thought bitterly. _Well, I better get this over with. _He walked in front of a local church and stop, waiting for Megan to confront him.

"Wheeler!" Mike exclaimed, putting on a big smile. "I'm so glad you're here! I was just about to call you to invite you for breakfast!"

Of course, Detective Wheeler didn't believe his act for a second.

"What the hell, Mike?" Wheeler snapped. "I wake up and you don't even bother leaving me a note?"

Mike gulped. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Listen Wheeler, what happened last night…it was kind of a surprised."

"And it wasn't for me?" Megan retorted. "I loose my fiancé and end up sleeping with my partner all with in twenty-four hours." Mike couldn't remember the last time his partner looked so mad.

"Why the hell did you leave, Mike?" Megan continued.

"What were afraid of? That I was going to talk about our future together? Or maybe talk about wedding plans?"

"Well.." Mike started, kicking some garbage out of the way, stalling for time.

"Because I do NOT want a relationship with YOU! Wheeler screamed.

"It was just a one-night fling, and that was it!"

Mike was taken back. It had always seemed to him that the women he dated wanted a serious, committed relationship.

"So…you don't want to date me?" Mike asked, trying not to sound surprised.

Now it was Megan's turn to be surprised. If she didn't know better, she would say that Mike almost sounded disappointed.

"Wait…are you telling me that you _want _to be in a relationship, with _me_?" .

"Well…actually," Mike said sheepishly, again stalling for time.

"For crying out loud, Mike!" Wheeler exclaimed. "Have you _ever_ been in a committed relationship?" She didn't even let him answer before she continued.

"We are partners, Mike!"

"Not for long, Wheeler," Mike whispered.

"Wh…what?" Megan stammered. Mike took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"This is my letter of resignation, Wheeler." Mike told her. "I'm going to take early retirement."

Megan was barely too shock to talk.  
"Because of last night?"

"Because of a lot of things." Mike answered. He put his letter back in his coat. "Wheeler, you get to a point in your life when you try to think what is really important." Mike looked around the empty street. He thought about his two first partners at the 2-7 who both got shot on the job. How long would it before his own luck ran out?

"I'm getting tired of defending a broken system. I want to see if isn't too late to find some kind of happiness."

"But that doesn't mean I can make you happy," Megan whispered.

"Mike, I just broke up with Colin less than twelve hours ago! I'm not ready to start another relationship with you or anyone else for that matter!"

Mike smiled. "What makes you think I was talking about you?" Megan scoffed and rolled her eyes. Before Megan could say something, Mike continued. "Look, I know you had a messy break-up with your fiancé, I'm not looking to pressure you into a serious relationship yet! I don't even know if it would work out!"

Mike paused and again glanced at the sky. If there was one thing he regretted it was that he didn't keep in close touch with Lennie after was transfer to Staten Island. He didn't want that to happen with Wheeler. He didn't want to lose her friendship.

"Wheeler, I just want us to go out for drinks and talk"

It was Megan's turn to smile. "At 6 am in the morning?"

"No!" Mike exclaimed. "I mean tonight, Wheeler! Geez, what kind of boozer do you think I am?"

"I don't know," Megan said playfully. "But I would like to find out." Both of them chuckled, unaware of the hit man that was watching them in the vacant building behind them…..

The sniper had just put his riffle together and was adjusting the silencer. When Logan had finally left the cemetery, the sniper followed him. Despite the fact that his target was an observant cop, the sniper had no trouble following him while being undetected. After all, the sniper had made his living staying in the shadows and following his targets.

The sniper was overjoyed when he realized Logan was going back to his apartment. Yesterday, the sniper had scoped out the vacant building next to Logan's apartment and found a perfect location for his riffle. Logan could go to his room, and the sniper could finish the job without worrying about witnesses. Of course, nothing was ever that simple in this line of work. Instead going inside, Logan was talking to a girl. If he shot the girl instead of Logan, it could be a problem. Shooting your target twice was always risky. Plus, it was a waste of a bullet. The sniper looked at the sky and sighed. The sun would start to rise. More people would be coming to the street. It was now or never. The sniper got his aim ready.

"So what do you say, Wheeler? Drinks tonight?" Megan gave Mike a serious and put her hand to her stomach.

"I don't know, Mike," She said in a serious voice, looking at her waist. "It might be a good idea just to wait a few weeks before I go drink." Megan looked up at Mike who was bewildered. "You know…in case I'm drinking for _two."_

"Wh….what?" Mike stammered. His eyes grew wide. Then he chuckled nervously and said: "Come on, Wheeler! We both know you had to be on the pill. You were dating Colin."

"Mike, what makes you think Colin and I were intimate?" Megan asked, putting her hands on her hips.

All of the sudden, Mike felt dizzy. He grabbed a meter to steady himself.

"_Come on, Logan,"_ He told himself. "_She is buffing because you left her this morning!" _Yet he couldn't shake the sick fear he felt in his stomach. Him? A Dad? Talk about compilations! To his relief, Megan started to laugh.

"God, Mike! For a detective, you are so gullible!" Mike breathed in a sigh of relief; and felt like a complete idiot. Megan had him good. Yet he did deserve it.

"So…are we good Wheeler?" Mike asked carefully.

"Yeah, we're good, Mike," Wheeler said, giving her partner a hug.

Inside the vacant building, the sniper cursed. Now he was positive that he was going to have to shoot twice. He put his finger to the trigger.

Mike didn't know what made him look at the empty building behind him. Maybe it was instinct, or Lennie's sprit, looking out for him. What ever the reason, Mike looked up and saw the large riffle.

"Megan! LOOK OUT!" Mike screamed. He pushed Megan to the ground as the bullet flew in the air.

**One more chapter to go! I hope to get it in on Sunday. My question for you is should Megan be pregnant? **


	4. The shot heard around Manhattan

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was ill. Hope the grammar and spelling is allright! Thank you all for your input with this story. **

6.am

When the bullet was fired, Jack McCoy was buying a newspaper.

Captain Cragen had just arrived at the district attorney's office to meet the new ADA for his squad.

Lt. Van Buren had just arrived to the 2-7 to look at some case notes.

And Detective Michael Logan laid in a puddle of blood. He looked at his hands. They were so…red. Then he looked up to Megan, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mike….oh Mike!" She got out her phone and made a phone call.

"This is Detective Megan Wheeler. I have an officer down at the corner of sixth and main. Bring a bus, and hurry!" Quickly, Megan put her phone away and went to tend to her injured partner.

The sniper was relived to know that he hit his target. By the looks of it, he was pretty sure Logan wasn't going to make it. He thought about taking out the women, but why waste a bullet? Besides, she couldn't see him anyway. Instead he packed up his gear and left.

As he headed to the terminal, the sniper quickly got out his cell phone to call his client.

"It's been taken care of," he whispered

"That is good news, Mr. Smith, thank you" answered a female voice. "You know where you can find up your paycheck."

The sniper smiled. Soon he would be back in the UK and a whole lot richer with a million in his bank account.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you," he continued.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine," the women replied.

With that the sniper closed his phone and whistled happily as he got on the train. He couldn't wait to get home to his wife and children.

ADA Terry Driver also closed her cell phone and sighed happily.

"_One less reckless cop for Manhattan to worry about_," Driver thought to herself, as she looked out the window. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Before today, Driver would have been worried to open the door. Yet now with Logan out of the way, Driver opened the door without hesitation.

"Excuse me, Ms. Driver," said her timid secretary, "the Senator is here."

Driver smiled. She had a very good feeling about her election.

"Thank you, Alice. You may show her in."

Megan looked around. Who ever the shooter was, he or she was long gone now.

"It's….it's going to be okay, Mike," Megan said softly, putting pressure to the wound at Mike's side.

"_Why does she keep saying that?" _Mike thought to himself. "_Isn't __**she**__ the one who was shot?" _He tried to talk, but coughed up blood instead.

"Don't talk!" Megan ordered, applying more pressure to the womb. Dumbstruck, Mike realized why his partner was so upset. _He _was the one who was shot and bleeding to death. Mike chuckled weakly.

"_So, this is what it feels like to get shot"_, Mike thought to himself. He wondered if this was how Max and Phil had felt. Mike remembered people saying that your life flies in front of you when you are about to die. Yet the only thing Mike reflected on was his time as a cop.

He remembered graduating from the academy and all his partners from Max to Lennie to Megan. He saw the life he could have had: a wife, children, possibly grand children.

Finally, he saw Megan, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. He grabbed her hand and mustered all his strength to talk.

"Shh….shh..It's all right, Megan," He whispered, putting a bloody hand to her cheek.

"I'll be all right, kid."

"Geeze, Mike! What the hell did you do to yourself this time?" a deep voice with a New York accent asked. Mike turned around to see Lennie Biscko, looking down at him. Lennie was wearing his gray suite shaking his head, like the time Mike punched a politician.

"Lenie?" Mike said softly looking in awe at his former partner.

Fear grew in Megan's stomach. Megan had never seen anyone shot this horribly before, but every cop knew that if someone was talking to the dead, it was never a good sign.

"Come on, partner," Lennie said softly, extending his hand. "It's time to go home."

"_What….what about Wheeler," _Mike thought to himself.

As though Lennie read his mind he answered: "She will be okay. A new partner will watch over her, I promise."

Warily, Mike grabbed the invisible hand. He then turned to Megan.

"Megan….I'm sorry."

Megan shook her head violently. "No…no…don't you dare die on me, Mike Logan!" Megan screamed.

"You….you owe me a drink!! Yet by this time, Mike couldn't talk back. His hand dropped, and his eyes went lifeless. Mike Logan was gone.

"NO!!" Megan screamed. She collapsed down on Mike's stomach and cried.

Mike Logan stood helplessly besides Lennie, looking at Megan as she continued to cried hysterically.

The sirens filled the air. Lennie sighed and turned around to face the rising sun.

"Come on, Mike. It's time to go." Mike sighed and walked with his partner into the light that only they could see.

"Was he your partner, detective?" The arriving officer asked. Megan turned away from Mike's body to answer. "He was more than that," She told him. "He was my friend. "

It was a sunny day for the funeral of Detective Mike Logan. Megan sighed sadly as the commissar gave his speech. To Megan, it appeared that there were more officers then normal for a detective's funeral. More then there were of the Logan family, anyway. Of course, Mike always said that he had more friends than family. His own sister had offered Megan's Mike's badge. Megan took it gratefully.

Megan felt Captain Ross squeeze her hand gently. She gave him a small smile in return. There was no indication of who shot Mike or why. However, Megan had a feeling as to why and who was behind it.

Megan looked around to see some familiar faces. Detectives Goren and Eames were to the right. Next to them was their former Capt. James Deakins. To center was Logan's old captain from the 2-7 Capt. Donal Cragen. Next to him was the current commander of the 2-7: Lt. Van Buren. Both of their faces were covered with grief. And of course next to the commissioner was District Attorney Jack McCoy. Lastly was a face Megan didn't expect or want to see: ADA Terri Driver. Megan started to go towards her as the commissar finished his speech, but Captain Ross grabbed her shoulder.

"It's not worth it, Wheeler," he told her softly. Instead of heeding his warning, Meagan pushed her captain aside and walked towards Driver quickly.

"Ms. Driver!" Driver turned around.

"You have a lot of nerve to come here," Megan hissed. Driver forced a smile on her face.

"I don't know what you are implying….."

"You know damn well what I am talking about," Megan snapped. It wasn't like her to yell at authority, but she felt as though Mike was smiling at her actions, pushing Megan to give Driver all she had.

"My partner wouldn't be lying six feet under if it wasn't for you," Megan continued.

Driver stopped smiling.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just came here out of respect "

"You can take your 'respect' and shove it.."

"Easy, Wheeler," Ross said as he finally caught up to her. He turned to Driver.

"I think it would be wise Ms. Driver, if you were to leave now."

"I think so too," another voice agreed.

All three turned around to see Jack McCoy coming towards them.

Driver smiled.

"Hello, Mr. McCoy," she said sweetly.

"Save it, Ms. Driver," McCoy snapped. "We all know you aren't here out of the goodness of your heart."

Again, Driver stopped smiling. Before she could say anything, McCoy continued.

"And I don't want you anyway near my jurisdiction ever again!"

Megan was beyond shocked. She knew that Mike and McCoy didn't get along much and was surprised by McCoy's outburst.

"Your jurisdiction?" Driver sputtered. "Mr. McCoy, soon the whole state will be _my_ jurisdiction."

"Perhaps," McCoy admitted. "But it might just be as well to stay out of Manhattan," McCoy motioned to the other mourners who were comming to the scene.

"Just take a look around. There are officers here from four different percents: Three in Manhattan and one from Staten Island. Do you really think you can fight _all of us?!"_

Megan looked around and saw on Cragen, Van Buren, Goren, and others who were coming to the scene. Their expressions all read the same thing: anger and revenge.

Megan looked at the Brooklyn ADA and noticed that Driver saw the same thing. Driver's face started to pale. She opened the door to her car and faced Megan. Yet before she could say anything, Megan spoke:

"This isn't over yet," she reminded the ADA.

"No," McCoy added "It isn't."

Wheeler watched with McCoy and Ross and the others as Driver drove fast away. For the first time that week, Megan smiled. Mike had been a mentor to her and had taught her never to give up. Some day, his murdered would be faced with Manhattan's raff. In the meanwhile, she was going to make sure Mike's good name lived on…starting today.

**Well that is it! I think I will edit the story plot some time, but after I finish my SVU story. Thanks again!**


End file.
